Ten-Stage Life
by TrackerJackson
Summary: Even Glimmer knew she wouldn't survive the arena. And Marvel knew he didn't want to unless she did as well. The real star-crossed lovers, and their motives behind their actions. Rated T for Death. ONESHOT


**A/N: So I decided to take a little break from my other story (I promise, only one week) to write this little one-shot. If you haven't already noticed, I seem to have a thing for Careers. Anyway, tell me what you think.**

-A Story of Tens-

(01.)

I was born at the only hospital in the district. _(because all stories have a beginning, even the sad ones.) _My parents always knew I would be special. They never let me forget it. I was Glimmer, the sparkle among darkness. _(although I hadn't been shining very brightly lately.)_

(02.)

I stated training when I was seven. _(not serious training; just little things, like knives. the harder things would come later.)_ I worked hard to live up to my parent's expectations. My older brother was always the good one. He volunteered at the right time: eighteen years old. There were no goodbyes said in the room. Because he _was_ coming back. (_he never did. His "ally", Finnick Odair, slit his throat in the middle of the night. Finnick went on to win.) _

(03.)

I volunteered a year early. My parents went into the room, and said goodbye to me. (_because we all knew this was goodbye.) _There was no celebration like when _he _volunteered. We never spoke his name, because he was a disgrace to our district. (_he never disgraced me. I volunteered to see him again.)_

(04.)

I stepped onto the stage in my golden dress. _(after all, I was the Capital's 'Golden Girl', according to the newspapers.) _I stayed their Golden Girl for the rest of my interview. _(everyone knows what they want to hear.) _At the end, I looked into the camera and blew my district a kiss. _(no one but me knew that it was my last kiss. ever.)_

(05.)

I killed for the first time in the bloodbath: The girl from nine. _(she wasn't going to make it—I was doing her a favor.) _Later that night I sat by Marvel. He whispered in my ear, _I'll make sure you get home._ I replied, _Don't make promises you can't keep._

(06.)

We waited under the tree for the Fire Girl. _(she was a stupid, petty girl. Just the kind my parents always wanted. I hated her for it.) _I was on watch, waiting for her to come down. I knew she wouldn't. She was too scared to face who she was. So, I slept. I dreamed of him. He told me to visit him sometime. I promised him I would. (_because this was a promise I knew I could keep.)_

(07.)

When the tracker jackers first came, I didn't care. Each sting brought me closer to _him_. _(but every human has the instinct to survive, no matter how weak it is.) _My last few seconds were filled with agony, and I tried to keep it at bay. My bow was useless, so I just fell over and waited for death. _(it didn't come for hours. How rude of him to keep me waiting.)_

(08.)

I cried for her. She was my little Glimmer in the arena, the only thing representing hope. While the others were chasing the traitor bread boy, I went back to the body. _(because it wasn't hers; not anymore. The Glimmer I knew was gone.) _The mouth was curved into a smile, her last feeling being the feeling of nothing at all. _(it was at that moment when I realized what I had to do.)_

(09.)

I felt nothing plunging the spear into the little girl's stomach. _(because I was already dead, so why should I care?) _I heard the fire girl coming closer. I just stood there, whispering to Glimmer, _I'll be their soon. I know I can keep this promise._ It was a relief when the arrow pierced my neck. _(I hardly felt it. All I could think of was Glimmer.)_

(10.)

We were together at last. A pair. A whole. We survived together. No one realized the dead were the ones who lived. _(because every victor is dead inside. no one lives outside the arena.) _We were the lucky ones. _(at least, that's what we kept telling ourselves.)_

**Hope this made you feel bad for Glimmer… if it didn't… shoot. That's what I was aiming for. Comment below!... Pretty Please…. You know you want to…**

**~Katie**


End file.
